Amaterasu (Mythology)
Summary Amaterasu, Amaterasu-Ōmikami or Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami is the primary kami of Japanese Mythology and Shintoism. She is seen as the Goddess of the Sun and Light, but also of the Universe. She is the elder sister to both Tsukuyomi, the God of the Moon and Susanoo, the God of Storms, and rules over all heavenly kami in Takama-ga-hara. According to the Kojiki and the Nihon Shoki, ''in Japanese Mythology, the Emperors of Japan are considered to be direct descendants of Amaterasu. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''Low 5-B', likely 4-C or far higher. Possibly Low 2-C Name: Amaterasu (天照), Amaterasu-Ōmikami (Great August Kami Who Shines in the Heavens / 天照大神), Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami (Honorable Goddess of the Great Sun / 大日孁貴神), Tensho Daijin (Goddess of the Sun / 天照大神) Origin: Japanese Mythology Gender: Female Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: Deity, Kami, Japanese God, Goddess of the Sun, Light and Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Creation and many others Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Immensely above her brother Tsukuyomi, who personifies the moon itself), likely Star level (The Goddess / Personification of the Sun itself. As Shinto Myths are believed to this day, the Sun's actual size should be used) or Far Higher (When she hid in a cave, all light began to fade and the universe itself started to die). Possibly Universe level+ (Often believed to be comparable to, or even superior to Amenominakanushi, or even Amenominakanushi itself. See feats for further descriptions) Speed: Unknown. At least FTL+ (Capable of traveling from Earth to Takama-ga-hara (Heaven) in seconds, and firing arrows that fly from it to Earth in seconds. Takama-ga-hara is often equated to the Sun in location, when it's not outright believed to be infinitely apart from Earth). Possibly Immeasurable (She is often equated to Amenominakanushi, who existed before time itself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Planet level, likely Star level. Possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven / 天叢雲剣) or Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (Grass-Cutting Sword / 草薙の剣), Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡), Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊勾玉), Armor, Bow and Arrow Intelligence: Incredibly High. Is the Empress of the Heavens, ruling over all Kami and the Universe itself. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Show/Hide '-The mentions comparing or equating Amaterasu to Amenominakanushi, taken directly from old Japanese religious books / manuscripts:' *"The real intent lying behind the Watarai's preference for Amenominakanushi among all the kami is to insinuate that since this kami came into being first of all at the beginning of heaven and earth, his status as First Ancestor of Amaterasu-Omikami makes him superior in esteem to all other kami. But this is the most clumsy, pedestrian sort of reasoning produced by later ages, since there is no particular reason to think that coming into being earlier indicates superiority, nor that coming into being later indicates inferiority. If it were so, wouldn't it be true that all the deities that came into being before Amaterasu-Omikami were superior to her?" *"The sun is at the center of the planetary heaven. At its middle pole is Amenominakanushi no kami. The most wondrous apportioned spirit (sakimitama) of Amenominakanushi no kami is called Amaterasu ôkami. She is the deity who has supervision over the sun and all the planets together." *"Amenominakanushi no kami and Amaterasu ôkami are a single deity, but divided spirits, and that is why the sakimitama of Amenominakanushi no kami is revealed as Amaterasu." *"The name Amenominaka ("midst of heaven") means the "heavenly" no "mysterious element" mi "becoming" na "place" ka. This does not mean merely one place in the center of heaven, since it is a term referring indiscriminately to everything in the universe. But in the midst of where it arose and at which point it stopped, the sun later came into being, and it goes without saying that it exists there as well. Accordingly, from the time that the sun kami Amaterasu came into being and had dominion over the Plain of High Heaven, the sun kami should be called the visible body of that kami, and that kami should be called the hidden body of the sun kami, so that it is impossible to distinguish the two, as is evident also from the liturgy for the Spring Festival at the Grand Shrine. (...)" *"(...) Amaterasu-Ōmikami came into being and had dominion over heaven, but her domain was not only over the heavens above; in the chapter regarding the birth of the four deities, it states, "The resplendent lustre of this child shone throughout all the six quarters. In this way, the magnificent light of Her body illuminated all the universe, so that She was given the great name Amaterasu-Ōmikami. When this Great Kami hid away in the rock cave, the entire world was thrown into such perpetual darkness that one would think that the heavens had indeed been made just for Her sake; from that we should know that it is here that the divine virtue of Amenominakanushi no Mikoto is embodied." *"The term "heavenly kami" refers to the four deities Amenominakanushi no kami, Takamimusubi no kami, Kamimusubi no kami, and Amaterasu-Ōmikami. The term can be used to refer to them collectively, or to one or two separately." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Japanese Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Royal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Warriors Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2